Quand le bébé dauphin est malade
by Pikanox
Summary: Junsu ne se sent vraiment pas bien, papa et maman s'occupe de lui mais son seul souhait est d'être dans les bras de Yoochun. Mais celui-ci est parti faire une émission avec Changmin...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Xiah Junsu

_Genre : K+_

_Nombre de chapitres : chapitre 1_

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3

Hors sujet : Juste une petite histoire que je voulais écrire et qui était déjà commencée depuis bien longtemps =p pour vous faire patientez afin que le prochain chapitre de ma fic « Les temps anciens » n'arrive xD voilà Bonne Lecture !

Titre : Quand le bébé dauphin est malade.

Il était tôt ce matin quand Yunho passa dans sa chambre pour venir le réveiller en bon leader qu'il était. Junsu se retourna, mettant sa tête sous la couette. Un grognement se fit entendre quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa protection et que le froid frappa sa peau. Les mains de Yunho qui le secouaient doucement mais fermement ne l'aidaient pas non plus, elles étaient froides.

-Hyung…

-Debout Junsu, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus que trois qu'on va se laisser aller. On va s'entraîner.

-Mh j'arrive.

-T'as intérêt sinon quand je reviens le réveil sera plus douloureux.

Yunho partit sachant pertinemment que le plus jeune se rendormirait, le verre d'eau était posé sur la table de la cuisine, il lui donnait cinq minutes pour venir sinon il allait s'en servir. Junsu, aux paroles de Yunho, avait laissé ses pensées dérivaient vers Yoochun et Changmin qui étaient partis pour faire une émission quelconque. Ils ne reviendraient que demain, leur avion atterrirait tôt le matin. Donc il se retrouvait seul avec papa et maman. Mh, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de disputes de couple, il n'était pas d'humeur sa tête lui faisait mal et ses membres semblaient peser une tonne.

Yunho était revenu dans la cuisine : le repère de Jaejoong. Son aîné était justement entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner avec un air endormi.

-Ne mets pas le feu à la casserole, ok ? Dit Yunho avec un sourire voyant Jae' fermait les yeux de plus en plus souvent.

-Mh ? Oh non t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai trop faim pour laisser cramer ce plat. Su' est levé ?

-Nan, et le connaissant il a dû se rendormir. Mais aucun problème j'ai tout prévu. Dit-il en prenant le verre d'eau.

Jaejoong le regarda avec de gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Il va te tuer.

-Je sais me défendre, notre second bébé n'a pas autant de force que ça. Enfin moins que toi et moi donc bon.

-J'ai hâte de l'entendre crier.

-Et c'est moi le sadique ? Finalement je suis un gentil papa.

-Mais je suis une gentille maman aussi regarde le super plat que je vous ai fait.

Yunho rigola et repartit vers la chambre de Junsu. Jae' tendit l'oreille et failli lâcher sa casserole quand la voix du plus jeune s'éleva dans la pièce du fond. Soudain Yunho apparut avec sur son épaule le dit Junsu qui battait des bras et des jambes, lui hurlant de le lâcher. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds il frappa le torse du leader avec une moue de mécontentement extrême. Ses cheveux, qui entre temps depuis leur dernier clip étaient redevenus noir corbeau, étaient trempés lui collant au visage et signalant l'endroit où Yunho avait fait tomber l'eau froide.

-T'es déguelasse Yunho, j'ai cru avoir une attaque cardiaque.

-Mais où est passé ton sens de l'humour légendaire ? S'amusa le leader en venant s'installer à table.

-Il est partit en même temps que ma bonne humeur et le super rêve que je faisais.

-C'était quoi ? Voulu savoir Jae'.

-Je dirais rien, voilà. Répondit Junsu en croisant les bras.

Erreur tactique pensa Yunho qui rigola en voyant son aîné prendre la bouteille d'eau et s'avançait menaçant vers Junsu qui pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était vrai qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude, en espérant que ça aller passer. Le déjeuner à trois fut aussi, si ce n'est plus, bruyant que d'ordinaire.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Junsu et Jaejoong s'étaient endormis alors que Yunho conduisait. Un sourire doux se colla sur son visage alors qu'il contemplait le tableau. Jae' avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes croisaient et Junsu peu à peu avait glissé vers lui, se retrouvant contre son épaule, la bouche à demi ouverte afin de pouvoir respirer. Su' était malade ? Pourquoi ne respirait-il pas par le nez comme le veut la normalité ? Il ne l'avait pas vu tousser ou autre. A surveiller se dit le leader.

Une fois dans la salle avec la musique à fond, le moral sembla remonter pour les trois membres même si l'un d'entre eux semblait à la traîne. Junsu avait du mal à suivre les pas de danse qui s'enchaînaient rapidement. Il avait la tête qui tournait à force. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il dansait et son corps n'allait pas tarder à protester. Comme pour lui donner raison, au moment de tourner sur lui-même ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'étala entre Yunho et Jaejoong qui avaient suivi la scène grâce au grand miroir qui prenait le mur entier. Cela aurait pu être comique, si la mine qu'affichait Junsu n'avait pas été une grimace de douleur. Il essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras mais laissa tomber et resta allonger au sol alors que ses aînés s'accroupissaient à côté de lui, inquiets.

-Hey Su' ! Tu nous fait quoi là ? Demanda Jae' en posant sa main sur le bras à sa portée.

-J'arrive plus à me lever…

-Comment ça ? T'es fatigué à ce point ?

Yunho posa sa main sur son front puis sur ses joues.

-Tu as de la fièvre. Je pense que l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui on va rentrer à la maison.

-Mais non, je peux continuer.

S'il y avait une chose que Junsu ne supportait pas c'était d'être considéré comme un poids, il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais une fois debout la tête lui tourna. Il fit un pas en arrière et rencontra le torse de Jae' qui passa son bras sous le sien, sa main se posant sur son ventre afin de le maintenir contre lui. Yunho lui lança un regard et hocha la tête.

-Je vais récupérer les affaires, amène le à la voiture.

L'aîné acquiesça et sans le moindre effort apparent il le souleva en passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Junsu protesta pour la forme mais se laissa faire, voulant rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible. Il le déposa à l'arrière de la voiture et monta à côté de lui. A peine le moteur tourna qu'il s'était remis contre lui et s'était déjà endormi. Jae' échangea un regard avec Yunho à travers le rétroviseur. Leur bébé n'allait pas bien et en tant que parents responsables ils allaient s'en occuper.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu

_Genre : K+_

_Nombre de chapitres : chapitre 2_

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3

Titre : Quand le bébé dauphin est malade.

Il faisait plutôt froid pour un jour d'automne, en temps normal la pluie réchauffe l'air alors que le vent le refroidit. En sortant de la voiture, Junsu, qui marchait au ralenti, se frotta les mains contre son pantalon afin de faire circuler le sang qui semblait s'être arrêter. Il ne sentait plus le bout de son nez ni ses oreilles. Les derniers pas furent plus rapides, l'envie de se mettre au chaud et la lumière chaleureuse de salon lui donnant du courage. Jaejoong le suivait de près au cas où il chuterait encore. Une fois à l'intérieur les trois amis enlevèrent leurs chaussures et déposèrent leurs manteaux sur le côté. Comparé au moment d'avant où Junsu avait cru avoir un regain d'énergie celui-ci semblait l'avoir quitter une fois qu'il fut assis parterre, ne trouvant plus la force de se relever. Il leva un regard suppliant à Yunho qui s'accroupi face à lui, pour une raison inconnue il avait subitement envie de pleurer et le concerto qui se jouer à guichet fermé dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. La main fraîche du leader se posa sur son front brûlant lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement de bien être, ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement afin de profiter de cette aide qui était la bien venue.

-Bon la fièvre m'a l'air forte, tu vas aller te coucher et on va attendre un peu voir si ça passe.

-Il y a des cachets dans la salle de bain. Dit Jaejoong qui partait de ce pas les chercher.

Yunho l'aida à se relever et dû l'aider à se déplacer tant ses jambes lui peser. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal et si cela était dû à la fièvre de cheval que Junsu semblait avoir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Junsu tendit presque les bras vers son lit qui l'appelait avec insistance et sans plus de cérémonie il tomba dessus tel un sac de pomme de terre. Il avait froid, si froid…Même en étant sous la couette il avait du mal à se réchauffer. Jae' arriva dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau où un cachet se consumer à l'intérieur.

-Bois tout. Lui ordonna l'aîné qui connaissait la réticence à avaler un médicament quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle on le présentait.

Junsu s'exécuta. Le goût était exécrable mais il prit une grande inspiration, se pinça le nez et se força à avaler sous le regard compatissant de Jaejoong. Celui-ci repris le verre et partit alors que Junsu s'enfouissait sous sa couette, le lit était gelé et il n'arrivait décidément pas à se réchauffer. Il voulait voir Yoochun. Sa présence lui manquait, son humour, sa voix et la chaleur de ses bras. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient annoncé au reste du groupe qu'ils étaient ensembles. La nouvelle ne fut pas si surprenante que ça, leurs deux aînés affirmant qu'ils s'en doutaient et Changminnie réagissant comme le plus adorable des petits frères en leur sautant dessus dans un grand éclat de rire en demandant s'il serait invité au mariage. Depuis tout était parfait dans sa vie. Mais la maladie l'avait rattrapé dans un moment de faiblesse et il en payait le prix fort. Sa température ne baissait pas et ses rêves étaient agités la plupart concernant Yoochun qu'il voyait pleurer mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce rêve en particulier lui fit peur et quand Yunho passa la tête par la porte il le vit empêtrer dans sa couette, se débattant comme un beau diable contre un ennemi invisible. Il se précipita et secoua légèrement puis plus fortement son cadet afin de le réveiller. Le bruit attira Jaejoong qui observa la scène.

-Junsu ! Junsu ! Réveille-toi. Junsu ! Le leader criait presque.

Junsu se débattait, la panique contrôlant ses gestes. Yunho jura et se décida à contre cœur à lui donnait une claque sur la joue. L'effet fut radical et deux yeux assombris par la fièvre se posèrent sur lui.

-Yun…ho ? Hoqueta-t-il.

Yunho lui fit un sourire doux se voulant rassurant. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, traçant des sillons sur sa peau plus pâle et finissant leur course dans son cou. Yunho ne résista pas à cette vue qui lui briser le cœur et le prit dans ses bras le serrant contre lui. Jaejoong qui avait tout suivi se dirigea vers eux et s'assit derrière le plus jeune passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que Junsu se calme, ses épaules étant toujours secouées de petits soubresauts alors qu'il tenait fermement le haut de son aîné.

-Junsu ? Tenta doucement Jaejoong. Junsu ? Dis nous ce qui se passe.

-Je…j'ai fait un….un cauchemar.

Cela aurait pu avoir un aspect comique une nouvelle fois si la fièvre de Junsu n'atteignait pas le niveau des quarante degrés.

-C'était quoi ce mauvais rêve ? Voulu savoir le leader.

-Je…je voyais Yoochun, il pleurait et tendait une main vers moi mais j'arrivais pas à l'attraper et plus j'essayais plus tout devenait noir autour de moi….j'ai eu peur…il faisait si froid…

Junsu trembla en se remémorant les sensations qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. L'étreinte sur son corps se resserra alors que Jaejoong disait qu'il avait appelé le médecin tout à l'heure et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Il posa sa main sur le front brûlant de son cadet, il transpirait et pourtant ses dents claquées de temps à autre. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court sur le haut tenaient en l'air sur sa tête comme s'il avait utilisé du gel et sa frange ainsi que les mèches plus longues lui collaient à la peau.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose Su'. Yunho était la voix de la raison et Jaejoong en bonne maman qu'il était se gifla mentalement de ne pas lui avoir proposer plus tôt de lui faire à manger.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Allons ne fais pas l'enfant, je vais aller te préparer un bon plat qui va te remettre d'aplomb.

Il se décolla de lui, se releva et partit rapidement en direction de la cuisine. Junsu lança un regard suppliant à Yunho, ça devenait une manie. Celui-ci rigola :

-Tu sais comment est maman, il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas manger et je suis bien d'accord car il faut bien que tu reprennes des forces.

Junsu lui fit une petite moue contrariée mais ne répliqua pas alors que Yunho se relevait et qu'il lui tendait sa main. Il la prit et, avant de quitter la chambre, attrapa la couverture que Yoochun avait laissé sur son lit, voulant avoir son odeur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu / Yunho

_Genre : K+_

_Nombre de chapitres : chapitre 3_

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3

Titre : Quand le bébé dauphin est malade.

Son portable sonnait avec insistance sur la table de la cuisine Yoochun se précipita et faillit tomber en attrapant le petit appareil qu'il porta à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-…

-Oui papa on va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Rigola Micky avisant Max qui venait s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-…

-Comment ? Ah bon, vous avez appelé un médecin n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton peu assuré de son ami inquiéta Changmin qui se demanda ce qui se passait pour le reste du groupe et qui était malade.

-Ok, bon et bien j'aurais aimé lui parler mais dis lui de me rappeler quand il se réveillera, merci et passe le bonjour à maman de notre part. Bisous.

Yoochun raccrocha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Notre bébé dauphin est malade et d'après Yunho il a pas mal de fièvre. Ils ont appelé un médecin qui ne devait plus tarder.

-Tout va bien se passer tu verras, quand on rentrera Junsu nous accueillera avec un grand sourire et tu pourras le serrer dans tes bras.

Max essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer et réconforter son aîné sur la santé de son petit ami. Junsu était plus fort qu'une simple fièvre qui dégénéré quelque peu. Yoochun lui fit un sourire et acquiesça. Il avait raison demain il pourrait être avec Xiah et c'était tout ce qui compter pour lui.

Junsu était assis sur le canapé, enveloppé dans la couverture de Micky. Jae' rigola en le voyant humer le bout de tissu, on aurait dit un drogué qui était en plein shoot. C'était à peu près ça d'ailleurs, ils étaient la drogue l'un de l'autre, ce qui était très mignon dans un sens et plutôt ennuyeux dans l'autre d'ailleurs cela lui rappeler étrangement son propre comportement vis-à-vis de Yunho. Enfin bref, la sonnette venait de retentir et le leader était déjà entrain d'ouvrir la porte sur un médecin d'un certain âge, assez petit mais qui avait le regard vif. Une fois les salutations de politesse et d'usage faîtes Yunho et Jaejoong s'assirent dans la cuisine pour laisser le médecin auscultait leur ami.

Un petit moment passa puis le vieil homme vint leur parler avec une petite mine soucieuse :

-Votre ami a vraiment une forte fièvre, je vais vous donner deux médicaments à vous procurer. Ils vont faire tomber la fièvre d'ici demain matin normalement mais si ce n'est pas le cas je crains qu'il ne faille l'emmené à l'hôpital car il pourrait avoir attrapé une cochonnerie qui s'aggravera si l'on ne la prend pas à temps.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard affolé. L'hôpital ? Fallait-il vraiment aller jusqu'à cette extrémité ? Ils priaient pour que la fièvre baisse pendant la nuit, personne n'aimait les hôpitaux et eux encore moins. Ils remercièrent le médecin qui partit après avoir été payé puis retournèrent dans le salon. Junsu était allongé sur le canapé à plat ventre, un bout de la couverture, qui ne le recouvrait presque plus, dans la main près de son visage alors que son haut était légèrement soulevé laissant apparaître le bas de son dos. Il avait l'air si paisible comparé à tout à l'heure mais il fallait qu'il mange donc c'est avec la plus grand douceur que Jae' vint s'accroupir à côté de lui et tout en lui caressant les cheveux il le réveilla. Junsu avait un petit air perdu qui le rajeunissait encore, faisant penser à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés. Après tout ce n'était pas si loin.

-Viens manger Su', ensuite tu pourras aller te recoucher.

Il acquiesça de la tête et se leva lentement ayant peur de tomber tant ses jambes étaient sans énergie.

Le repas fut plutôt pénible pour les trois jeunes hommes présent car finalement personne n'avait vraiment d'appétit. Junsu se força à manger, picorant dans son assiette la nourriture qu'il savait très bonne, c'était toujours bon ce que faisait maman, mais son estomac n'avait pas l'air des plus ravis. Ses deux amis avaient la gorge serrée par les paroles du médecin et n'avalaient pas plus que lui. En fin de compte, ils laissèrent tomber et se levèrent.

-Je vais aller acheter les médicaments avant que la pharmacie ne ferme. Dit l'aîné.

-Ok, je reste avec Su', je vais le surveiller.

Junsu grogna en marmonnant un « je suis assez grand, c'est pas la peine » qui fit rire Yunho.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Va te recoucher.

C'était un ordre, mais le jeune ne protesta pas bien au contraire. La couverture sur ses épaules, un petit au revoir de la main à Jae' comme le ferait un enfant à ses parents et il partit dans sa chambre, leur chambre. Avant dans leur premier appartement ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce, là il y en avait deux qu'on avait divisé avec Junsu et Yoochun, le couple, d'un côté et les trois autres prenaient la deuxième. C'était bien comme ça. Mais pour ce soir ils dormiraient tous les trois ensembles, les deux aînés ne voulant pas le laisser seul, une nouvelle crise est si vite arrivée.

Une fois Jae' partit, Yunho regarda l'heure, il n'était pas très tard et les pharmacies fermaient dans un petit moment. Il avait l'impression que la minute où il s'était levé ce matin était à des kilomètres d'ici, comme-ci en quelques heures à peine leur vie avait basculé. Bon il n'était pas encore temps de paniquer mais les paroles du médecin, l'hôpital et de voir Junsu si faible lui faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier définitivement. Yunho resta un moment planter en plein milieu du couloir, pensif, avant de se décider à bouger. Il alla directement voir comment aller son ami.

Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte puis décida d'aller mieux voir. Junsu ne dormait pas mais Yunho voyait les couvertures tremblaient, il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupi à côté de la tête du lit.

-Yunho…Murmura le jeune.

-Oui Su', je suis là.

-Je…j'ai froid…

Il avait une couette, la couverture de Yoochun et il était couvert lui-même mais son corps était saisi de tremblements incontrôlables. Yunho remarqua qu'il pleurait, et bien cette fièvre était vraiment démoniaque, il l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. A part lui rajouter des couvertures il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire mais finalement il prit une décision et contourna le lit. Il souleva le tas de tissus et se glissa à côté de Junsu qui se retourna vers lui, surpris.

-Si je me souviens bien rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine pour se réchauffer non ?

-En général on dit ça quand on va coucher avec la personne je crois.

Yunho rigola :

-Rassure toi je touche pas les bébés animaux, surtout que maman ne me le pardonnerai pas et puis je suis quand même le papa ici.

L'effet espéré marcha car Junsu éclata de rire devant la réplique et tout en le traitant d'idiot il vint se blottir contre lui.

-Tu vas être malade à être si près de moi, tu le sais ?

-On verra bien…je vais quand même pas te laisser te geler dans ton lit en bon leader que je suis.

-Comme c'est généreux de ta part de te sacrifier comme ça. Rigola le plus jeune.

-Je sais. Répliqua Yunho.

Le silence se fit alors que Junsu s'était endormi. Sa main avait instinctivement agrippé le tricot de son aîné se rapprochant de lui, nichant son nez dans son cou et mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Yunho le trouva mignon et avait hâte de voir la tête de Jae' face à leur position. Il dû s'endormir aussi car quand il ouvrit les yeux il avait perdu la notion du temps et Junsu était carrément sur lui, la tête contre son torse. Un mot s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il ne capta pas sur le moment mais Junsu le répéta plusieurs fois.

-Yoochun…

Su' était entrain d'appeler son petit ami. Il aurait sûrement préféré être dans ses bras mais malheureusement Micky ne rentrait que demain donc il fallait patienter. Perdu dans ses pensées, le leader ne vit, ni ne sentit son ami bougeait jusqu'à se qu'il réalise que deux lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Puis le contact partit aussi vite qu'il été venu. Junsu venait de l'embrasser tout en dormant. Yunho aurait bien ri mais il était, comment dire, choqué ?...Non. Juste surpris. Après tout quand on va mal, on est souvent en quête de tendresse rien de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Jaejoong apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre. Il sourit en les voyant ainsi et fit signe à Yunho qu'il était dans la cuisine quand il arriverait à se libérer. Mouais, pas sur qu'il y arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu

_Genre : K+_

_Nombre de chapitres : chapitre 4_

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3

Titre : Quand le bébé dauphin est malade.

Yoochun trépignait sur son siège, sa jambe marquant le pas d'une mélodie imaginaire trop rapide. Changmin l'observait du coin de l'œil, ils étaient descendus de l'avion assez tôt mais les embouteillages étaient horribles à cette heure de la journée la plupart des gens se rendant à leur travail et leur appartement se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville donc totalement à l'opposé d'eux.

-Hyung…Calmes toi s'il te plait je vais finir par être aussi nerveux que toi et il faut pourtant bien qu'il y en ait un des deux qui reste tranquille.

-Désolé Changminnie mais j'arrête pas de penser à Su'. Je le sens mal ce truc.

-Le médecin a dû lui donner de bons médicaments, ça va aller.

Yoochun hocha de la tête et son regard se riva vers l'extérieur, le temps était à la pluie.

Yunho rejoignit Jaejoong dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de lui après s'être servi un café. Leur regard s'accrocha et pendant un petit moment aucune parole ne fut prononcée.

-Désolé pour hier soir je n'ai pas pu me libérer.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu à quel point Junsu te retenait, tu as fait un parfait coussin, je me suis même senti jaloux et délaissé. Plaisanta l'aîné en prenant une pose théâtrale.

Yunho sourit.

-Rassure-toi la prochaine fois que tu es malade je fais pareil. Je prends soin de ma famille.

-En parlant de famille nos deux autres enfants vont bientôt arrivés non ? Demanda son ami avec un sourire.

-Oui, j'imagine que Changminnie aura faim et Yoochun va sauter sur notre malade.

-Et notre petit malade comment va-t-il ? Je dois lui faire à manger ? Si on laisse Micky lui sautait dessus, le connaissant il va l'achever.

-Mh, pour le moment il dort, enfin il dormait quand je suis parti. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que sa fièvre est baissée, son front était toujours bien chaud…

-Je crains que si cela continue comme ça on va être obliger de l'emmener à l'hôpital…Soupira Jae'.

-Oui, c'est le scénario le plus probable.

Les deux aînés poussèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme quand un détail revint à Yunho.

-Au fait, Junsu m'a confondu avec Micky hier soir.

-Comment ? Jae' avait ouvert de grands yeux, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur le reste.

Yunho s'approcha de lui en se penchant par-dessus la table comme pour lui faire une grande confidence.

-Junsu m'a embrassé. Chuchota-t-il.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, un grand éclat de rire s'éleva alors que Yunho observait le visage de son vis-à-vis qui avait glissé de sa chaise et s'était retrouvé les fesses parterre. Cela avait valu la peine de lui dire.

-Tu profites qu'il soit malade ? Avoue. Le rire était collectif car l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Mais non ! S'offusqua le leader. Il avait besoin de réconfort et c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas le contraire.

Un regard suspicieux lui répondit, Jaejoong aimait beaucoup le charrier sur ce genre de choses car son ami réagissait au quart de tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui est aussi drôle ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Junsu qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine, l'air encore endormi. La question innocente refit surgir leur fou rire et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils purent s'arrêter alors que le plus jeune avait croisé les bras, signe qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'es levé Su' ? Lui demanda Yunho pour faire diversion.

-Parce que vous rigoliez trop fort…

Ok pour la diversion on repassera. Junsu semblait sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé et qu'il se laissa tomber dessus, ramenant ses bras contre son torse. Ses deux amis l'observaient quand sa voix s'éleva, faible murmure.

-Je ne me sens pas bien…J'ai la tête qui va exploser…Et…Un reniflement suivit. Je veux voir Yoochun.

Ses dernières paroles s'étouffèrent dans un sanglot. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Yunho se précipita vers lui alors qu'il disait à Jaejoong d'appeler une ambulance. Son état s'aggravait, il fallait absolument qu'on l'aide et qu'il soit pris en charge cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre que la fièvre baisse ils devaient agir.

La voiture était enfin sortie des embouteillages mais l'allure n'était pas des plus rapides et Yoochun commençait vraiment à désespérer d'arriver un jour à leur appartement sa jambe battait un rythme rapide alors que son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment et quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, signe qu'on lui avait envoyé un message, il batailla quelques minutes priant pour que se soient des nouvelles de Junsu.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il tout en tapant contre la vitre qui le séparer du chauffeur. S'il vous plait changer de direction, il faut que l'on aille à l'hôpital de Séoul tout de suite.

L'homme acquiesça face à la mine inquiète de son client et se permit même de leur faire prendre quelques raccourcis qu'il connaissait.

-Que-ce passe-t-il Hyung ? Demanda Changmin qui commençait aussi à s'affoler.

-Ils ont emmené Junsu à l'hôpital. Répondit Yoochun, sa voix tremblait et son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

-C'est pas vrai…Murmura Changmin pour lui-même.

Le véhicule se faufilait à travers le dédale de petites rues, le paysage constitué de maisons et d'immeubles défilait devant leurs yeux mais ils ne le voyaient même pas, leurs pensées focalisées sur la route devant eux. Changmin prit la main de Yoochun dans la sienne et la serra, espérant lui apportait un semblant de chaleur et lui prouvait qu'il était avec lui dans son inquiétude pour leur ami.

Sa tête lui faisait mal et son corps était de plomb. Il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir ses paupières et un bourdonnement sourd résonnait à ses oreilles. L'image de Yoochun lui vint à l'esprit et son cœur se serra alors que la peur s'emparait de lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'endiguer. Au final il décida de se laisser aller dans ce trou noir et ne pensa plus à rien alors que sans qu'il le sache l'ambulance l'emmenait à l'hôpital.


	5. Chapter 5

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu

_Genre : K+_

_Nombre de chapitres : chapitre 5_

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3

Titre : Quand le bébé dauphin est malade.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils attendaient dans cet endroit qui les déprimer tous. Yoochun et Changmin étaient arrivés en trombe et avaient frôlé l'expulsion de l'hôpital avec tout le remue ménage qu'ils provoquaient. Heureusement Yunho avait réussi à les calmer et depuis ils erraient dans les couloirs ou sortaient fumer une cigarette, attendant le verdict du médecin. Junsu avait était emmené aux urgences dès son arrivée, il avait perdu connaissance pendant le trajet. Jaejoong marchait dans un couloir blanc, semblable aux autres où l'odeur de produits nettoyants vous agressez les narines, il cherchait Yunho. En regardant par une fenêtre, son regard fut attiré par une forme assise contre leur voiture dans le parking, il alla le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Yunho. Murmura-t-il.

Un regard torturé lui fit face et sa réaction immédiate fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Yunho huma le parfum si particulier de son ami alors qu'une unique larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il voulait rentrer chez eux avec Junsu, Yoochun et Changmin, comme à leur habitude après les journées de travail.

-J'ai peur pour Junsu…je me sens si mal.

Que Yunho lui fasse de telles confidences signifiait bien son état d'esprit et son inquiétude, alors qu'il gardait tout pour lui d'ordinaire.

-Chut, ça va aller, Su' va se réveiller et tout ira bien tu verras. Jae' essayait de mettre de la conviction mais même lui n'avait pas l'air de trop croire à ses paroles.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Changmin vienne les chercher. Le médecin allait leur donner le verdict…

L'homme les avait réuni et fut direct.

-Votre ami est tombé dans le coma. Nous avons pu le stabiliser mais même avec les cachets pour la fièvre on ne peut plus rien faire, c'est à lui de se battre pour revenir.

Un sanglot éclata, Yoochun s'accroupit parterre alors que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Jaejoong se mit dans la même position et tenta de le réconforter comme il pouvait.

-Mais il n'avait que de la fièvre au début comment ça a pu en arriver là ? Questionna Yunho interdit.

-Votre ami n'a eu au départ qu'un rhume qui, apparemment, c'est transformé en grippe. En temps normal une grippe peut être très bien soigné avec des médicaments appropriés et du repos mais là l'organisme de votre ami était déjà à un niveau de saturation avancé. Entre la fatigue et ça, son corps a comme lâché prise si je puis dire. Maintenant si la grippe est en bonne voie de guérison il s'est mis en pause si vous voulez, donc il ne tient qu'à lui de tout remettre en marche.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Demanda Jaejoong.

-Oui, vous pouvez, les gens dans le coma entendent ce qui se passe. Parler lui cela l'aidera peut-être.

Ils remercièrent le docteur et partirent vers la chambre de Junsu, Jaejoong tenant la main de Yoochun dans la sienne alors que Yunho le couvait du regard. Ils décidèrent d'attendre dehors alors que Yoochun entrait seul. L'attente allait commencer.

Yoochun s'approcha du lit aux draps blancs, ses mains tremblaient. Junsu était là, allongé paisiblement alors que sa peau était pâle comme la mort il pouvait discerner les veines bleues le long de son bras où une perfusion était plantée. Doucement il tendit le bras et toucha la peau si douce à cet endroit. Un sanglot lui vint alors qu'il observait le visage de son petit ami, et naturellement ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin des siennes. C'était un baiser qui comme dans les contes aurait dû réveiller sa princesse mais dans la réalité tout n'était pas pareil.

-Junsu…Junsu, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas seul.

Ces mots étaient les seuls qu'il pouvait dire, il s'allongea à côté de lui et commença à pleurer doucement alors que sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser sous la pression.

Il avait froid, tout était noir autour de lui et pourtant des voix lointaines lui parvenait alors qu'il luttait pour mieux les entendre et arriver à savoir ce qu'elles disaient. Il était bien, là, au calme, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, mais son cœur s'obstinait à essayer de lui envoyer des signaux. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? « Junsu », ce mot résonna à son oreille tel l'écho d'une vie antérieure qui reviendrait le hanté. Cette voix il la connaissait, voire même très bien et la tristesse dont il pouvait s'apercevoir lui fit mal. Yoochun. Soudain son esprit réagit c'était Yoochun qui l'appelait il en était sur, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il voulait le rejoindre. Il fallait qu'il voie son visage, à tout prix…

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils patientaient, priant pour que leur ami se réveille et leur sourit afin de les rassurer. Yoochun ne mangeait quasiment plus, ne voulant pas le laisser seul alors que les autres alternaient les « tours de garde ». Ce coup-ci ils étaient allés manger alors que Micky restait assis à côté de son petit ami.

-Junsu…

Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait prononcé son prénom dans l'espoir d'une réaction mais soudain la machine sur laquelle il était relié se mit à clignoter signalant une activité. Son cœur fit un bond alors qu'il prenait sa main et qu'il observait son visage. La main se serra sur la sienne alors qu'il commençait à bouger. Yoochun n'aurait pu décrire la sensation qu l'envahit quand deux yeux fatigués se posèrent sur lui.

-Yoo…chun ?

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues alors qu'il lui répondait.

-Oui Su' c'est moi. Je suis là.

-Yoochun…Junsu répéta son prénom plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait plus puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors que son petit ami le prenait dans ses bras. Le calvaire prenait fin.

Ils restèrent ainsi un grand moment jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin arrive et ne voit son patient éveillé, il se précipita et vérifia que tout aller bien puis décida de les laisser seuls. On toqua à la porte alors que la tête de Changmin apparaissait, il avait l'air essoufflé mais un immense sourire fit jour sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait du lit vite suivit de Jaejoong et Yunho, heureux.

-Tu nous as manqué Susu'. Soupira Jae' alors que sa main trouva sa place dans celle de Yunho.

-Et tu nous as fait bien peur aussi. Rajouta le leader en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Junsu prit un visage conscrit alors qu'un petit sourire d'excuse leur répondait.

-Désolé.

-Mais non c'est loin d'être ta faute n'y pense plus, on est tous réuni et on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous afin de fêter ce grand bonheur que de te ravoir parmi nous, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Questionna leur aîné.

-Oui. Répondit leur ami qui voulait plus que tout quitter cet endroit comme le reste du groupe.

Junsu avait été dans l'obligation de se reposer pendant quelques jours même s'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il avait assez dormi. Tout le groupe était aux petits soins pour lui et cela lui faisait autant plaisir que cela le gênait d'être trop dans l'attention général. Jaejoong lui préparait de copieux repas, Yunho lui proposait de jouer avec lui à un jeu de foot sur Playstation, même Changmin lui demandait à tout bout de champ s'il ne voulait pas un massage.

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez je vais bien, sérieusement. Se plaignit-il lors d'un repas.

-Et bien toujours aussi râleur à ce que je vois. Rigola Yunho.

-Profite plutôt car après on va reprendre les entraînements et tu vas en baver. Lança Changmin.

-Bon faites comme si j'avais rien dit. Soupira Junsu avec un immense sourire vite suivit par un éclat de rire.

Comme ce rire leur avait manqué…finalement tout était rentré dans l'ordre et la chance avait été de leur côté. Dong Bang Shin Ki avait survécut à cette épreuve et ils en ressortaient encore plus forts et plus soudés.


	6. BONUS

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres : chapitre 6 BONUS_

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3

Hors sujet : Une petite référence à quelqu'un à la dernière phrase de ce chapitre car j'aime ce personnage =p

Titre : Quand le bébé dauphin est malade.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans l'appartement Jaejoong, Yunho et Changmin étaient partis encourager leurs amis des Super Junior qui avaient un concert ce soir-là. Ils avaient mangé et Junsu avait passé un moment au téléphone avec son frère comme à son habitude sur le balcon. Quand il rentra dans le salon son regard chercha Yoochun mais il ne le trouva pas, il décida alors d'aller dans leur chambre. Effectivement il était là, assis sur le lit double qu'ils avaient acheté depuis quelques jours voulant vraiment dormir ensembles sans avoir à se serrer sur un simple. Il entra et ferma la porte à clé sous le regard de son vis-à-vis qui l'avait entendu arriver.

-Su' ?

Junsu lui sourit et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux lui enlevant le magazine, qu'il lisait, des mains, et le balança à travers la pièce. Yoochun fut très réceptif et ses bras entourèrent sa taille alors qu'il nichait son nez dans son cou. Leur chaleur respective se mélangeait alors qu'il écoutait ses battements de cœur, il était heureux et n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Junsu était revenu chez eux, une semaine qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le toucher à cause de son état de faiblesse qui malgré tout le rendait dans l'incapacité de faire trop de choses trop longtemps. Mais apparemment son petit ami en avait décidé autrement comme le prouvait bien ses lèvres sur les siennes gourmandes et quémandeuses, privées depuis un certain temps déjà. Yoochun écouta la voix de la raison et se sentit obliger de lui poser la question.

-Su' ? Tu es sur de ce que tu veux ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter après avoir commencer…Soupira-t-il.

-Yoo'…je suis sur rassure toi. S'il te plait arrête de te poser des questions, profite.

Ses paroles furent accompagnées d'une caresse sur la joue alors que leur regard s'accrochait, un échange muet se faisait entre eux et Yoochun se décida à agir. Il fit basculer Junsu à côté de lui, l'allongeant alors qu'une de ses jambes passait entre les siennes il plongea son nez dans son cou y traçant des arabesques de sa langue alors que l'une de ses mains passait sous le haut noir frôlant le ventre. Junsu avait fermé les yeux et le laissait faire ayant toute confiance en ses capacités, il appréciait le contact de ces mains fraîches sur sa peau qui lui semblait en feu. Il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensembles remonter à des siècles. Un soupir passa alors que la main s'activait sur l'un de ses tétons, le pinçant doucement. Yoochun lui prit les poignets qu'il mit au-dessus de sa tête le tenant à sa merci un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage et il l'embrassa avec passion. Quittant son torse la main mutine descendit peu à peu tournant autour du nombril pour finalement passer le bas de survêt' que Junsu mettait à la maison.

-Yoochun…

Son nom à moitié gémit le fit réagir et il se sentit devenir à l'étroit dans son propre pantalon, Junsu lui faisait un petit sourire coquin sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait provoqué. Après ces gros problèmes il le retrouvait comme avant et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Sa main passa finalement sous le boxer et rentra en contact avec sa virilité.

-Yooch…un…

Junsu avait légèrement arqué son dos alors qu'il pliait ses jambes, se mordant la lèvre sous la sensation de froid que cette main amenait avec elle son sang lui battait aux tempes alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement de haut en bas, la pressant parfois. Yoochun lui lâcha les poignets, sa tête toujours dans son cou l'embrassant doucement. Junsu mit ses bras derrière sa nuque le rapprochant de son corps alors qu'il continuait de le toucher ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux était précieux autant pour l'un que pour l'autre car si Yoochun avait eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir, Xiah avait également connu cette angoisse malgré son coma. Les petits gémissements qui passaient la barrière de dents blanches le ravissaient, aimant les entendre à chaque instant pour les garder en mémoire et pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était bien là, avec lui. Sa main accéléra son mouvement alors qu'il le sentait proche de la petite mort à cet instant Yoochun observa son visage où le plaisir pouvait se lire comme un bien merveilleux qui lui aurait été offert. Il l'aimait, il était réellement heureux d'être ici et d'être celui qui lui procurait ce plaisir pour lequel il gémissait tant.

Junsu reprenait son souffle, doucement, sous le regard de son petit ami qui lui caressait la joue. L'aîné voulait y aller par étapes car il était quand même sortit du coma depuis seulement quelques jours mais Junsu n'avait vraiment pas l'air de cet avis alors qu'il enlevait son haut, ses yeux le suppliant de ne pas le contredire. Il lui enleva le sien et peu à peu ils se retrouvèrent nus tous deux alors que l'un préparait l'autre.

-Aie…ça fait toujours aussi mal…Se plaignit Su' avec une petite moue de douleur.

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te détendes si tu veux qu'on y arrive sans trop de peine.

-Mouais facile à dire pour toi.

Yoochun sourit et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres alors que son râleur de petit ami s'accrochait à lui et continua cet échange avec plus d'approfondissement. Au moment de rentrer son sexe il eut une hésitation en observant le visage face à lui. S'il lui faisait vraiment mal ? S'il allait trop vite et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il le voulait, il voulait être en lui mais ses yeux durent passer le message car un petit rire clair s'éleva.

-Yoo', je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais, c'est pas la première fois et se sera pas la dernière sauf si tu me fais trop languir comme maintenant.

Il lui avait lancé une pique, espérant le faire réagir dans le bon sens et effectivement Yoochun sourit devant sa manœuvre et commença à entrer en lui avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il le connaissait trop au final. Il s'immobilisa une fois complètement entrer alors que Junsu respirait un peu plus fort voulant évacuer un peu de la douleur présente pour l'aider son petit ami recommença des caresses sur son corps et cela eut la finalité voulue. Son premier mouvement fit ressurgir la douleur et Yoochun sentit les ongles qui se planter dans son dos mais il n'y pris pas garde se concentrant sur les émotions qu'il lisait sur son visage soudain il le vit se mordre la lèvre signe chez lui de plaisir et heureux il lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Junsu ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermer, leurs visages à deux centimètres seulement il n'arrivait pas à masquer ses gémissements et se sentait observer voire détailler.

-Tu me connais déjà par cœur non ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je te gêne peut-être.

-Non pas du tout je me sens pas regarder là…Ironisa-t-il.

Yoochun rigola doucement alors que Junsu rougissait.

-Tu deviens pudique ?

-J'ai toujours été pudique comparé à toi…

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'aime te voir rougir dès que je fais quelque chose d'oser.

Yoochun rentra plus profondément en lui à ce moment-là touchant sa prostate le corps sous le sien s'arqua alors qu'il se faisait coincé entre ses jambes qui étaient remontées de chaque côté des siennes. Pour le coup Junsu avait poussé un joli cri ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Le rythme accéléra, Micky pouvait voir les gouttes de sueurs dévalaient le cou bronzé, lui n'était pas mieux, la chaleur de la chambre était montée de quelques degrés.

-Ah…Yoo'…Yoo'…Junsu murmurait son prénom telle une litanie agrémentant le tout de petits gémissements que le dit concerné trouvait divin.

Il avait caché sa tête dans son cou et donc Yoochun l'entendait sans le voir mais il pouvait bien imaginer chaque expression qui y passait des lèvres pleines en passant par les hautes pommettes, il voulait le voir. Il lui prit le visage, lui caressa les joues, son pouce passant sur la lèvre supérieure puis sur l'inférieure. Un nouveau cri. Il était si beau comme ça, ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir sa peau halée par le soleil qu'il avait pris depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Magnifique.

-Yoochun je…je vais…

Il avait compris le message, lui-même se sentait venir et ses coups de hanches se firent plus profonds alors qu'il pressentait la petite mort qui venait. Il toucha une dernière fois sa prostate l'envoyant au summum du plaisir et le faisant jouir entre eux alors que ses muscles enserraient son sexe le faisant venir aussi. Yoochun se laissa tomber sur son corps doucement le prenant dans ses bras afin de savourer pleinement ce moment qu'il qualifiait de magique avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Je t'aime.

Junsu lui avait dit ça au creux de l'oreille tel un secret voire un cadeau qu'il lui offrait faisant battre plus vite son cœur il lui répondit avec la même phrase qui fit briller les yeux en face de lui. L'aîné se dégagea et l'essuya pour pouvoir revenir dans ses bras, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Le sommeil ne tarda pas pour Junsu épuisé malgré ce doux moment, son corps n'avait pas encore bien récupérer des trois jours de léthargie et le moindre effort avalait son énergie mais il sourit en pensant que ça en valait bien la peine. Yoochun, pour sa part, continua de l'observer alors qu'il le voyait plonger au pays de Morphée un air détendu et heureux sur le visage. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même voire euphorique et des souvenirs de leurs débuts lui revinrent en mémoire avec une impression des plus réalistes. Que de chemin parcourut, que de joies et de peines, sa vie…il ne l'aurait pas échangé et l'aimait. Vivre c'était une sacrement belle aventure.


End file.
